mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Ouran High School Host Club chapters
'' manga released by Hakusensha on August 5, 2003.]] Ouran High School Host Club is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Bisco Hatori. The series follows Haruhi Fujioka, a scholarship student to the exclusive Ouran High School, and through an accident, is forced to join the school's host club. It focuses on the relationships within and without the club. The manga is serialized monthly in Hakusensha's magazine LaLa since its debut on August 5, 2003. As of September 2008, the untitled chapters have been collected in thirteen tankōbon volumes in Japan. An English adaption of the series is also published in North America by Viz Media under their Shojo Beat label and in Singapore by Chuang Yi with the title Ouran High Host Club; the Singapore edition is imported under license to Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. The series is also published in Singapore in simplified Chinese by Chuang Yi, in Indonesia by Elex Media Komputindo, in South Korea by Haksanpub, in France by Panini Comics under the Génération Comics imprint, in Germany by Carlsen Comics, and in Brazil by Panini Comics, and is licensed to be published in Mexico by Grupo Editorial Vid. List of volumes | LicensedRelDate = July 5, 2005 (NA) August 11, 2006 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17448-6 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-915-4 (NA) ISBN 981-260-617-3 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 1–3 * Extra Episode: Honey's Bun-Bun * Egoistic Club | VolumeExtras = | Summary = While searching for a quiet place to study, androgynous scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka tries Ouran High School's third music room and discovers it is being used by the school's Host Club, headed by Tamaki Suou. When Haruhi accidentally breaks an expensive vase, she is forced to become a member to work off the debt, and only after she has worked for them for a while does Tamaki discover that Haruhi is a girl. Despite this, she is a natural at hosting other girls, she is forced to continue pretending she is a boy. When the Host Club learn that one of their regular customers is having trouble with her fiancé, they cook up a plan to help involving using Haruhi dressed as a girl to find out the true feelings of the fiancé. At the Host Club's Christmas party, a kiss with a club member is auctioned off, but when vice-president Kyouya Ootori declares that Haruhi is the kisser, a distressed Tamaki tries to stop it—but instead accidentally pushes Haruhi into kissing the winning girl on the lips. A French otaku (fangirl), Renge, who is infatuated with Kyouya, appoints herself manager of the Host Club and tries to retool their hosting personas. Kyouya forces the others to put up with it for family business reasons, but when her meddling cuts into the club's profits, he stops it. }} | LicensedRelDate = September 26, 2005 (NA) August 11, 2006 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17449-3 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-990-1 (NA) ISBN 981-260-713-7 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 4–7 * Love Egoist story 1: "Romantic Egoist" * Egoistic Club | VolumeExtras = | Summary = During the school's physical examinations, the Host Club tries to protect Haruhi's secret. At first Tamaki tries to impersonate her, but when that fails, Kyouya uses his influence as the heir to the company that holds Ouran's health services contract to keep the doctor from revealing it. When Haruhi comments on the differences between the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, this triggers a quarrel between the siblings that causes more and more trouble for the Host Club until Haruhi realizes they are simply bored. An elementary-school boy seeks Tamaki's help at winning the hearts of women, but does not get very far until the Host Club realizes that what he really wants is help winning the heart of a specific girl, a classmate who is about to move away. The Host Club drags Haruhi out to relax at an artificial tropical beach, where an accident separates Hunny from the rest of the gang. After several misadventures, including an encounter with security guards, the club realizes Kyouya has been using them to beta test the safety of a new family enterprise. }} | LicensedRelDate = November 1, 2005 (NA) February 10, 2007 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18081-4 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0062-1 (NA) ISBN 981-260-938-5 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 8–12 * Extra Episode: Daily Life in the Fujioka Family * Excessive Theatre * Egoistic Club | VolumeExtras = | Summary = The Host Club honors Haruhi's last offhand comment while at the artificial beach and takes her (and some of their customers) to a real beach. While there, the boys start a competition to find the seemingly unflappable Haruhi's "weakness." When Haruhi intervenes in a fight, Tamaki is upset with her without explaining why, after which they refuse to talk to each other. That evening, while staying in the beachside mansion of Nekozawa, head of the Black Magic Club, Kyouya gets Haruhi to realize Tamaki and the others had been worried about her. When a storm begins, Tamaki discovers that Haruhi is afraid of thunder. St. Lobelia Girl's Academy's Zuka Club meet Haruhi and, recognizing she is a girl, try to convince her to transfer to their school. Worried that she might agree, the boys put on their own version of the Takarazuka Revue, before finding out she had no intention of leaving. At Halloween, a supposed school curse starts affecting Haruhi but she eventually realizes that it is a holiday trick of the Hatachiin twins. Interested in the unknown ways of a "commoner's lifestyle," the Host Club visits Haruhi's apartment. As the others leave to go on a supermarket shopping trip, Tamaki trips and lands on Haruhi, just before her father, Ranka, comes home to see a strange boy on the floor on top of his daughter. }} | LicensedRelDate = November 1, 2005 (NA) February 10, 2007 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18082-1 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0192-5 (NA) ISBN 981-269-025-5 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 13–16 * Love Egoist story 2: "Love Egoist" * Extra Episode: Ouran Suspense Theater * Egoistic Club * Editor's Notes * Letters Intro | VolumeExtras = | Summary = Ranka is not initially impressed by Tamaki, and while he warms to the rest of the Host Club while shopping at the supermarket, he remains suspitious of their leader. Ranka's incessant bullying of the club king is because of his fear that one day Haruhi will choose Tamaki over him. When Hunny gets a cavity, Mori forces him to avoid sweets until he agrees to get it filled. In an off-continuity story, Alice in Wonderland is retold with characters played by members of the Host Club. The Newspaper Club wants an interview with the popular Host Club in order, they claim, to save it from being disbanded due to a lack of readers. The Host Club members realize, however, that they are actually seeking dirt and frustrate their plans. }} | LicensedRelDate = March 7, 2006 (NA) March 14, 2007 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18083-8 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0329-5 (NA) ISBN 981-269-052-2 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 17–21 * Extra Episode: Mori's Secret * Egoistic Club * Editor's Notes | VolumeExtras = | Summary = When Haruhi fails to score at the top of her class on exams, her scholarship is in jeopardy. Kyouya recruits the third-place second-year student, Ayame Jounouchi, to be her tutor, but their sessions are strained. Eventually, Haruhi realizes Ayame is both jealous of Tamaki's higher class rank, despite the fact he's not trying, and infatuated with him. During summer vacation, Haruhi gets a job in a pension run by one of her father's cross-dressing friends, Misuzu. When the rest of the Host Club visits, Misuzu holds a contest to have the most "refreshing" boy stay in the one remaining room, which is won by the Hitachiin brothers. When Haruhi meets an old friend from middle school, Hikaru becomes jealous of him and has an argument with Haruhi. Kaoru sets Hikaru up on a date with Haruhi to help the two make up, but when Haruhi gets caught alone in a thunderstorm and Hikaru is reluctant to go after her, Tamaki finally lets out the secret that Haruhi is afraid of thunder to get him to move. Back in school, Tamaki decides to train Nekozawa to be the princely figure his little sister thinks he is, with the result that she joins him "in darkness." }} | LicensedRelDate = March 7, 2006 (NA) March 14, 2007 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18084-5 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0584-8 (NA) ISBN 981-269-053-0 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 22–27 * Egoistic Club * Editor's Notes | VolumeExtras = | Summary = The American Football Club challenges the Host Club for the right to use the high-profile Central Salon during the school cultural festival. At the same time, the Host Club receives threatening anonymous notes and Kyouya puts Haruhi and Tamaki in charge of finding the culprit. As the contest between the two clubs begins, a flashback shows the origin of the animosity of Takeshi Kuze, captain of the American Football Club, towards Kyouya in a childhood squabble. During the contest, a race through the school, Haruhi realizes that the threats came from two different sources, one of them being Kuze's fiancee, and helps Tamaki win the contest. The other notes are revealed to be from Tamaki's father, the chairman of the school board, who enjoys teasing his son. During the cultural festival, Haruhi meets the families of other Host Club members, including Tamaki's father. However, after seeing his grandmother snub him, she learns Tamaki is the son of his father's French mistress, which changes her attitude towards him. After the festival, when the school's senior most teacher remembers the excellent taste of a soup he once had in his youth, Tamaki and the Host Club lauch a search for the soup's recipe, with the prize being Haruhi's homemade food ("a hot blooded battle of men"). }} | LicensedRelDate = September 5, 2006 (NA) April 4, 2007 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18085-2 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0864-1 (NA) ISBN 981-269-108-1 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 28–31 * Extra Episode: "Hitachiin Family Background" * Love Egoist story 3: "Please Please Me" * Egoistic Club * Editor's Notes | VolumeExtras = | Summary = The boys of the Host Club drag Kyouya to a commoner's department store to understand more about Haruhi by studying the lives of ordinary people. Kyouya meets Haruhi there alone, and they compare how they each view their lives. Yasuchika has a grudge against his older brother Hunny, and the rest of the Host Club wants to know why. On the other hand, Mori's younger brother, Satoshi, shows himself to be the complete opposite of the stoic Club member. Chika challenges Hunny to a karate re-match, which he loses. The girls from St. Lobelia's Zuka Club manage to make Haruhi visit their academy, and the Host Club boys and her father follow to try and save her. In the end, they learn it was an exercise to show the younger Zuka Club members what boys will do, so they can act the part better. }} | LicensedRelDate = January 2, 2007 (NA) May 2, 2007 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18086-9 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1161-0 (NA) ISBN 981-269-231-2 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 32–36 * Extra Episode: Seizaburo Tachibana, Ohtori Staff Member * Egoistic Club * Editor's Notes | VolumeExtras = | Summary = For classroom bonding, the twins suggests by having a kimodameshi (test of courage). While the twins, Haruhi, and the class representative set things up, Nekozawa and his Black Magic Club pull a Halloween prank that results in the twins being separated. Kyouya recalls, in a flashback, his first meeting with Tamaki, two years before. He initially puts up with Tamaki's odd requests but eventually snaps, after which they become good friends. When the son of a gangster, Ritsu Kasanoda, asks Mori how he can change his scary image and gain friends, the Host Club jumps at the opportunity to give him "reformative" training to change his personality. Kasanoda accidentally discovers Haruhi's secret, after which he becomes a regular customer, asking for her as his host even though she is still pretending to be male. }} | LicensedRelDate = July 3, 2007 (NA) June 6, 2007 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18087-6 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1404-8 (NA) ISBN 981-269-536-2 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 37–40 * Extra Episode: The Host Club's Operation for Modest Happiness * Love Egoist 4: "Love or Dream?" * Egoistic Club * Editor's Notes | VolumeExtras = | Summary = In a flashback, Tamaki recruits the twins to help form the Host Club. A foreign princess arrives at Ouran High as an exchange student in Class 1-A, as classmates of Haruhi and the twins. Her arrogance and unreasonable demands get the twins especially worked up, but knowing that the princess was merely putting on an act, Tamaki sets out to put things right. However, doing so forces him to confront his own feelings about Haruhi. As he broods over his troubles, Tamaki comes down with a cold, and the Host Club visits him at home, during which Tamaki has an urge to kiss Haruhi. After his father tells him it's normal to want to kiss your child, Tamaki kisses her on the forehead the next time he sees her. }} | LicensedRelDate = February 5, 2008 (NA) August 14, 2007 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18088-3 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1929-6 (NA) ISBN 981-269-959-7 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 41–46 * Egoistic Club * Editor's Notes | VolumeExtras = | Summary = Reiko Kanazuki from the Black Magic Club tries to use magic to get Hunny's affections. Misuzu asks Haruhi and her father for help with his daughter, Mei, who despises her father's crossdressing. When the Host Club follows Haruhi after she skips school to help Mei, they all end up in a karaoke place together. Mei develops a crush on Tamaki and asks for Haruhi's help to win him. To help reconcile Mei and Misuzu, Tamaki starts secretly working at Misuzu's pension during the summer vacation, where Haruhi joins him. When the Hitachiin twins find out, Hikaru is not happy and they visit the pension, where they discover Haruhi is working Tamaki to the bone. At a summer festival, Mei is finally alone with Tamaki and she asks him whether he loves Haruhi. Tamaki tells her only as a father, and Mei thinks he's an idiot for not realising his true feelings. When Haruhi and Mei visit the twins' mansion, Haruhi is forced into participating in a fashion show by the twins and their mother. She escapes and is rescued by the twins' father, and he talks with her about his sons, and Kaoru overhears. Back in school, Tamaki meddles with the American Football Club, escalating into a fight with Kyouya. It eventually expands into a school-wide athletic festival. Kyouya is captain of the white Team, joined by Kaoru and Hunny, while Tamaki leads the red Team with Haruhi, Hikaru and Mori. }} | LicensedRelDate = November 4, 2008 (NA) February 25, 2008 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18089-0 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2255-1 (NA) ISBN 978-981-276-263-4 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 47–51 * Bonus story: Chika-chan and Mori's pet chick, Piyo-chan | VolumeExtras = | Summary = The red and white teams plan their strategies as the competition grows closer. Once it begins, the white Team holds the lead. During the second half, however, the red Team catches up and the competition comes to be decided by the final event: a relay in which Kyouya and Tamaki go head-to-head. Kyouya narrowly wins the race and the two reconcile. Shortly after the sports festival, Mori helps a distressed tanuki. Hikaru is confused as to why he is so bothered when Haruhi thinks about Tamaki, until Kaoru explains it is because he is in love with her. As Hikaru thinks about this, he realizes Kaoru also likes Haruhi. Kaoru tells Hikaru that if he is not serious about his feelings towards Haruhi, he will never let Hikaru have her. }} | LicensedRelDate = June 2, 2009 (NA) July 22, 2008 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18090-6 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2672-7 (NA) ISBN 978-981-276-575-8 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 52–56 * Senior Kuze's Unfortunate Yet Happy Days * The Egoist Club | VolumeExtras = | Summary = Kaoru takes Haruhi on a date to an amusement park and asks Hunny and Mori to take Hikaru to the same amusement park to make Hikaru jealous. Kaoru tells Haruhi that he loves her, and kisses her cheek, but says that Hikaru is still more important to him. Haruhi does not understand that Kaoru loves her. Later, as Hikaru and Kaoru talk about their feelings for Haruhi, Hikaru realizes that Kaoru has done everything for him and tells him they can still stay together. They decide to become two different people, and shortly afterward, Hikaru dyes his hair. While in France on a class trip, Kyouya searches for Tamaki's mother; Tamaki, on the other hand, stays in Japan while letting the others believe he has gone. Haruhi eventually finds Tamaki sneaking around her house just as Kyouya calls to tell her Tamaki is with him, but has fallen sick. In France, Kyouya learns the location of Tamaki's mother. Meanwhile, Tamaki tells Haruhi about his past and his doubts about being in the Suou family. As he leaves, Tamaki kisses Haruhi on the forehead, causing her to blush. Back in France, Kyouya meets Tamaki's mother and learns about her past. He returns to Japan, soon afterward. Tamaki apologizes to the Host Club for lying about being in France. Kyouya mentions that he met a woman in France, eventually making Tamaki cry. Later that night, Haruhi feels weird but she believes that she just has a cold. }} | LicensedRelDate = November 3, 2009 (NA) December 16, 2008 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18713-4 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2673-7 (NA) ISBN 978-981-276-717-2 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 57–61 * The First Day * The Egoist Club | VolumeExtras = | Summary = During the next Host Club meeting, Haruhi is still feeling "sick" and blushes when she is near Tamaki. Because Hikaru becomes angry when Tamaki and Haruhi are together, the twins devise a plan to help him deal with his feelings. Haruhi tells her problems to Mei. Before Mei can offer advice, Kaoru calls. Mei abruptly leaves, "accidentally" forgetting a magazine. The next day, Haruhi stays home sick, denying what she read in the magazine: that she loves Tamaki. Haruhi skips school, still insisting that the magazine is wrong. She meets Kousaka and Tamaki in the park and faints. Tamaki takes care of her at home, and when she wakes up she thanks him for all he has done for her. She also realizes her feelings for Tamaki. The next day, she agrees to go on her class skiing trip. Kasanoda brings the Host Club an old treasure map. Without Tamaki, the rest of the club decides to look for the treasure—and when Tamaki appears, Haruhi blushes. They finally find the treasure but it is an empty box. Meanwhile, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi accidentally find an unknown hot spring. As Tamaki and Hikaru are putting away the shovels, Hikaru accidentally tells Tamaki he loves Haruhi. Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru go on a class ski trip, during which Hikaru regrets what he said to Tamaki. Hikaru ends up sharing a room with Haruhi. Meanwhile, back home, Tamaki has a dream of his past. Kyouya, Mori and Hunny worry about him and go without him to the ski lodge. Kyouya, Mori, Hunny and Kaoru conclude that Tamaki may never act on his true feelings for Haruhi, a conversation that Hikaru overhears. Hikaru ponders what he overheard, and cannot sleep that night. The next day he, Kaoru, Haruhi and a classmate climb a mountain where they are caught in a storm. Kaoru and Haruhi return to the lodge while Hikaru and the other boy wait for the rescue team. Hikaru faints after being rescued and wakes up to find Kaoru and Haruhi in his room. After Kaoru leaves, Hikaru confesses to Haruhi and asks her out. Meanwhile, after hearing about Hikaru's rescue, Tamaki is coming to the lodge. }} | LicensedRelDate = July 6, 2010 (NA)http://books.simonandschuster.biz/Ouran-High-School-Host-Club-Vol-14/Bisco-Hatori/9781421535654 July 21, 2009 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18714-1 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3565-4 (NA) ISBN 978-981-276-876-6 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 62-66 | VolumeExtras = | Summary = Hikaru has asked Haruhi to go out with him, but he doesn't want her answer right away. Yet at the same time, he's trying to get Tamaki to realize he's in love with Haruhi too. Is the Host Club prepared for a love triangle among its members? }} | LicensedRelDate = December 7, 2010 (NA) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18715-8 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3670-5 (NA) | ChapterList = * Chapters 67-71 | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | LicensedRelDate = - | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18716-5 | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Chapters 72-75 | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} See also * List of Ouran High School Host Club episodes References External links * Hakusensha official website * Viz Media official website * Chuang Yi official website * Madman official website * Ouran High School Host Club Category:Ouran High School Host Club